This study seeks to evaluate the safety of recombinant brain-derived neurot phic factor (NF; 119 Amino Acid Monomeric Protein) with dose escalation over 4 m th period in patients with ALS. An addition objective of this study is to est lish a pharmacokinetic profile for NF.